Pregnant What the!
by SekiiChan
Summary: Naruto had the kuyubi sealed inside of him right? Well, what if the Kuyubi just happened to be a girl? And what if just like his whisker marks he got... HALF OF THE FEMALE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM? read and find out muahahaha... rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant....What the heck?!**

**Naruto: **I'm not gunna be in this story! It's ridicules, I'm a dude!

**Me: **Sorry but... you wanted the fame.

**Naruto: **This isn't fair! You don't own me!

**Me: **That's right disclaimer please?

**Sakura: **Misty-chan does not own Naruto!

--------------------------------

" **kuyubi/ summons/ inner talking"**

" talking "

'thinking'

**Chapter 1:**

Green sapphire eyes opened to the daylight as it shone through her window. She woke up to her sleeping fiancé on the other side of her bed, belly rising in a smooth rhythm. She got up from bed to prepare for the day ahead of her, the day she would have a checkup to see if she was awaiting a child. Naruto and Sakura have been together for three years now and thought it was the right time to start raising a family, and after that they would get married after the child was born. This was her 3rd pregnancy check this year and the results have been negative. Was there any hope? Well, today she would find out for sure because they worked hard last week.

" Naruto...wake up it's time to go." Said Sakura but no answer came from the blond, he just turned his back towards her mumbling "chbnsjdos slty hrm".

It was time for plan B, the violent shake technique. "NARUTO!!!!!!" She violently shook him back and forth like a rag doll, then his eyes shot open as if he saw a bowl of ramen on the table.

" Ahhh!!!!, s-s sorry Sakura-chan" He stammered as he got up from bed and changed into his normal, everyday, black T-shirt and orange pants, and Sakura got into a red pokadot dress.

Now every morning Sakura got him into the habit of brushing his hair due to the fact that it made him look like a shaggy dog. Now his hair reached just above his eyes. It looked pretty much like the fourth's, but just hung down more. As for Sakura she let her hair grow out again and now reached to the end of her spine.

" Hurry up Naruto, you know what Tsunade-sama is like when we're late, and it's not pretty ".

" Aren't we gunna have some breakfast?" he looked at her in question as he slipped on his last sandal.

" There's no time for breakfast! We got to go now" she said as she took him by the collar and shook him. " Besides don't you want to know the results?!"

"oh don't worry Sakura, based on how you're acting you have to be pregnant..." Sakura let go of him and ran down stairs.

" Good point! Lets go sweetie!!! " she said then she sprinted out the door.

" Wow, I never saw sakura like this before... I bet I'm rubbing off on her, haha! "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok... I'll just take these samples and I'll get back to you in a second Sakura." said Shizune " Naruto you can come back in now!"

" So how did it go Sakura-chan?" He sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder" **( A/N: Naruto doesn't grow any taller then 5 foot 9, 1 inch taller then sakura, in this fanfic for specific reasons later on in the chapter. It's ok to be on the short side sometimes. Sigh... )**

" uh no, not yet she's testing some samples right now " She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 'I hope it's positive...'

**1 hour later**

" Here are the results you guys " She sat down on the chair and flipped through a couple papers on a clip bored. " sigh.... sorry guys but the results again are negative, I don't know what to tell you..."

" What! Why!? " He said as he slightly lifted off his chair

" I guess you guys aren't... trying hard enough? " they sweat dropped at this.

" I think it would be best for you two to adopt a child, I mean there are tons of children in need of a home now a days " she suggested

" I guess your right.." Sakura said in a low and sad tone making her way to the door. Her hands shook as she turned the door nob, then turned her head around and smiled her usual fake smile, one Naruto had seen when Sasuke left the village. " It's fine...". By the looks of it nothing was fine. Her heart had been shattered in a million pieces, the truth was too much for her.

" Sakura, don't worry about it there's always next time" He flashed his foxy smile at her but this time it didn't have it's usual affect.

" Lets go home Naruto we can stop by the Ichiraku's, my treat." She walked out the door and went down the hall.

' Sakura...'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later that night..**.

" I'll have a miso ramen please!" Naruto said, waiting for Sakura to order.

" I'll have a shrimp ramen with extra naruto please " For three minutes she thought about what happened in the hospital then suddenly...

" Here's your order, eat up!" The old man said with zeal.

" You bet!" Naruto started slurping down his ramen, then he felt as if he was going to throw up and spat it out wile clenching onto his stomach. " Oh my stomach, Not trying to be mean or anything old man but that ramen was completely repulsive!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He said then looked at Naruto with complete shock.

" Naruto are you feeling alright? We all know you love ramen." said Sakura.

" Uuhhg, I don't know I just feel.... queasy, oh no.. ough " Naruto has just vomited all over the counter and all over the old cooks face. "Oh gosh, sorry buddy... Ough!!" Again he barfs in the cooks face, the force of the fluid crashing on his face like a hose.

" Oh dear kami-sama Are you alright Naruto?! lets go home and get you cleaned up..." Sakura leaves the money on the counter and carries Naruto home with the help of her chakra."

" Ayame... Help me clean up please..." ' they are both dead meat'

" Yes sir!"

**At Naruto and Sakura's apartment...**

" Sorry I wrecked our date Sakura, I don't know what happened." He felt really bad that they couldn't have a baby, and soiling their date just made it worse for him. " I-"

" It's fine Naruto," she cuts him off " you had me worried back there" Then she hugs him. " come on we have some work to do...".

" Hehe I get it"

**Morning**

" yawn... good morning Sakura-chan..." He said walking down the stairs "I don't know why but I'm really in the mood for some pizza."

" Pizza, what the heck is that? " she said with her hands on her hips.

" I don't know... hay Sakura do I look fat to you? I mean my clothes feel so tight.."

" What do you mean? Your clothes are loose Naruto stop acting silly" She tuned back around and continued making breakfast for the two of them when...

" Oh god no, you think I look fat, is that it?" He said starting to tear up in front of her.

" sheesh Naruto cut it out." She said with a slight giggle. " Your not getting fat, anyway I promised Ino I would have brunch with her today. Will you be ok by yourself tonight?

" Sure Sakura-chan no problem, just pick up some pizza for me wile your out ok? "

" Ok for the last time what is pizza Naruto? I've never heard of it before, is it that American food they announce on T.V? "

" yah that's it!"

" well, ok then see you later, I'll be back at ten."

" Bye"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later with Ino and Sakura...**

" So forehead - chan, how did your check go? " Ino said looking from the menu to Sakura

" Not so well, again the results were negative, I think we are never going to have a child..." She starts to tear up a bit now.

" Well, you can always ad- " Ino noticed how upset Sakura was about this. Maybe it really was impossible for them to raise a family the way they want to.

" Ino, we can't do that! " she said slamming her hands on the table attracting some unwanted attention "Naruto and I already had it planned out. We were going to have a baby girl, and name her M-Mariko..." Sakura said between sobs. " She would h-have my hair his p-perfect tanned skin and vibrant hazel eyes, a mix of blue and green, a mixture of us Ino! Don't you understand!? "

Ino jumped as her voice was herd through the entire restaurant. Luckily the waiter came before any more chaos would erupt. He walked over hesitantly and asked the two kunoichi for their orders.

" How may I serve you two young ladies today?" he said bowing down slightly

" We will just have the morning's special sir, oh and get her a lemonade and I'll take a beer " with that said, he walked off into the kitchen to ready the order.

" Sakura, sometimes life isn't how we want it to be, because of that we try to stay strong. Crying won't get you anywhere, you know that as well as I do."

" Your right Ino, I'm sorry for snapping at you..." She said, her head facing down at the table.

" come on Sakura, cheer up and enjoy yourself! We didn't come here to just mope around, ok?"

" right "

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Back to Naruto...**

Naruto was feeling quite strange today so he payed a visit to the over sized vixen sealed inside of him. bright and colorful halls opened up, wait a minute colorful? Since when!!?

**' **Dam it! Why do I feel so fat all of a sudden?! Kuyubi, aren't you supposed to take care of that stuff ?! '

**" Pipe down kit, can't you see I'm trying to sleep, god dang it"**

' What?! you too? '

**" Man I've been feeling really tired lately, Must be because of the...."**

' Oh cut it out and answer me, why aren't you doing your normal job Kuyubi-chan? And why the hell is it so colorful in here? And why wont that stupid " Rock-a bye baby" song stop playing!?'

**" Beats me... Must be something you ate now, shoo I'm tired...yawn."**

' Uhh! sometimes you really tick me off fir ball!'

**" GET OUT! " **She then stuck a claw out of her cage and swiped him away.

" geez what's gotten into her today? "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that's the first chapter! Well tell me what you think, and if there's anything you think I could do better at just R&R**

**A note from Misty~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnant....What the heck?!**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own in this story is the screwed up story line.

**ME: **Now, to answer some of these review questions. Oh and by the way they were very constructive, thank you.

narutokurosaki: Naruto and sakura have been together for two years, as said in the first chapie and they have been "making birds and bees" for a year now ( that's the time Sakura has been having pregnancy checks, they have all failed because naruto fails to do his job as a male so Sakura can't get pregnant and he for some reason can.) Now, the thing is that he hasn't had a check because of course he's a guy so nobody would ever think of that being the problem. I'm adding Yaoi, but the main pair is NaruSaku so it's not serious. And besides this is rated T and I'm only 13 so what do I know lol XD Oh yah and what is futa?

Believeit6: Hmm... I haven't really thought about that one. Im not really going to go into that much detail anyway. It will come out

like any other baby would haha!

--------------------------------

" **kuyubi/ summons/ inner talking"**

" talking "

'thinking'

**Chapter 2:**

Later on in the afternoon Naruto was all by himself since Sakura was out with Ino, her best friend, for the rest of the day. Since there were no missions either he had nothing else to do but train, so he called up his friend/ training buddy Sasuke. Sasuke had been in the village for a wile now and changed for the better. He lived a quite satisfying life after he was able to kill Itachi, but then again Itachi wasn't a bad guy after all and all he ever did was to protect Sasuke. He made sure he grew up to be a strong shinobi and re-build the Uchiha clan. Something was still missing though, someone to spend his life with, a wife.

" Hey buddy it's me Naruto, want to train with me today?" he said " Sakura is out with Ino so I thought we could have a little fun you know, brother bonding?"

" Alright _bantam_ whatever you say" he said putting extra emphasis oh bantam " see you at the training ground"

" Errg! Cya Sasuke- teme " Naruto hangs up before Sasuke starts yelling at him for calling him a bastard, as always...

After they both hung up they headed toward the training grounds to wear themselves out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way there Sasuke was thinking mainly about Naruto for some reason. When he came back to the village three years ago, when he was 16, he started to have effections toward his blonde team mate. It was totally unnatural but hay, the heart wants what the heart wants. It was still impossible because he knew Naruto only had feelings for Sakura and he always will. Besides if he wanted to get together with Naruto, he wouldn't be able to "revive " his famous clan, or would he? Anyway when he got there Naruto was already there leaning against a tree taking a snooze.

" Hello? dobe wake up" he said as he shook his shoulder slightly, but no response. Then the trouble started, temptation. " he looked at him, and a trickle of sweat poured down his chin. His face got closer, and closer, and closer until...

" Hay Sasuke! " This caused Sasuke to fall from surprise. " Uh, what were you doing so close to my face...? "

Quickly he thought of an excuse " Um, I was... checking if you had a cold since you were sleeping and all.. a-and I thought you were sleeping cause you didn't feel well" He said ' please fall for it, please fall for it, please fall for it! '

" Well thanks for being so concerned for me Sasuke, I knew you had a heart in there somewhere! "

" Hehe ... thanks Naruto, I guess. " Unbelievably Sasuke had a little blush.

" So how about we spar for a bit? "

" Sure 1, 2, 3 go! "

Naruto ran toward Sasuke and started with a round house punch. Sasuke bent backwards and felt his fist flash by his nose ' wow he's gotten fast since the last time I fought him' Sasuke then swooped his foot underneath Naruto's to trip him, but Naruto swiftly back flipped and avoided it. Sasuke seeing an opening runs up to Naruto preparing a rock hard punch, well that's until..

" Oh my god Sasuke watch- ough! " Right as Sasuke was 2 inches away from punching the daylights out of him, Naruto vomited his breakfast right in Sasuke's face.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT! " Sasuke was furious, so furious that he pinned him down and started to pull on his blond hair yanking some out.

" Ahhhhh!! Sasuke let got let go" after two minutes of extreme torture he started to cry a little and Sasuke let go of his now soiled and once silky hair. Then out of nowhere Naruto bursted out in tears.

" W-what did I ever do to you, d-d do you really hate me that much?! "

" What does it look like dunce, you just upchuck on me and think I'll be happy about it?! "

" I'm telling Sakura you bastard! I've been sick all day so she'll have your ass for this! " He said rubbing the tears off his face before summoning gamakichi to deliver the message.

Only one thing was in Sasuke's mind right now, only one word worth a thousand ' shit ' .He knew how sakura was when she got angry and it wasn't pretty. He had experienced it before. The screams,( which came from him) the pain, (which was inflicted on him ) and the days and days he spent in the hospital to recover from her brutal treatment. He didn't want that to happen again so he quickly apologized.

" S-s sorry Naruto! just please... pleeaase don't call Sakura " he said on his knees.

now jolly again he said " Well ok, whatever you say Sasuke! " he said,smiling a foxy grin.

' Weird... first he's sad then he's all happy. WOW maybe this means he's going to have a growth spurt? He's already short enough...'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto starts to walk home from the training grounds thinking he was sick and should go back. But how could he, Naruto the container of the Kuyubi who heals his every wound and sickness, possibly get sick!? This was madness, the other option he could have is visit Tsunade and that's what he did.

**At Tsunade's office..**

" hey Tsunade-baachan!" He said as he slowly walked into the Hokage's ofice. Her office was unusually messy today. She had stacks of paper littered on the floor and her desk, empty bottles of sake either shattered or cracked, and her wall had punch marks left and right.

" Hic.. good day Naruto, h-how can I help you?" She struggled to say as she took another sip of sake, then poured it on a document.

" Tsunade! That was an important document regarding your health care! " Shouted Shizune who was standing left of her holding a confused Tonton in her arms.

" I don't need health care, I am my health care! Who do you think you're talking to wench!!?... hic." She then took her Shizune by the hair and through her right through the window out into the street. " So, what can I do for you? ".

Naruto just shrugged it off and answered " Uhm I need your help baa-chan, I haven't been feeling myself lately.. "

" Oh really?..slurp...go on gaki "

" You see I've been vomiting allot allot, having weird mood swings, I feel fat, I've- uhh, can you excuse me for a second?"

" Oh....uh... yah sure whatever " She said flopping her hand at him.

" Thanks! " Naruto quickly ran out the door tripping over a couple objects in the process. He came back five minutes later.

" Ahh..." he said in relief " Anyway I've been going to the bathroom allot too, like twenty times a day for crying out loud! I can't take it anymore, what's wrong with me?! " Then again he starts tearing up.

" Hmmm, I've heard of those symptoms before but not from a man. If I had to guess I'd say... hic... puberty?"

" Are you crazy, didn't you just say I'm a man!!? That was six years ago! I am 19 not a hormone volcano! " He took this as an insult to his " manhood " now that he was practically an adult.

" It's a possibility gaki, I mean look at you, your the shortest guy in your age group you need a growth spurt. Hahahahaa!! " She laughed and laughed at Naruto, but mostly because of how drunk she was. This didn't make Naruto any less irate so he marched out of the room slamming the door nearly cracking it.

**Outside...**

" Uhhh... My head... I don't get paid enough to get thrown out of that window every day... I mean all I do is fallow her around no wonder I'm still single.." Naruto walked outside and saw Shizune babbling to herself about how tough she had it.

" Hey Shizune you alright?" He said helping her up.

" Yah, you get used to it ehehe... ouch.."

" Let me heal that, good thing Sakura taught me some healing basics. She thought it would come in handy some day. Y' know how kids are always getting themselves hurt? Well, now I'll be prepared for any booboos! " But then he thought back to his little problem, what kid? He knew he wasn't capable of having a child With Sakura, but there was always hope for Naruto through any situation.

" Well I got to get going Shizune cya later and... get some rest ok your a mess"

" Ok..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Seven O'clock and sakura said her good byes to Ino. On her way home she was quite worried about Naruto, you know with him being sick and all. So she got home as soon as she could, a half hour sooner to be exact. For some strange reason the house was clean, no, more like spotless. Our of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto sitting at a candle lit table with two cups of...lemonade?

" Uh hay Naruto-kun, what's with the candles and the... lemonade? " She said as she hung her coat on the door,". No answer was heard. " Naruto, Naruto! " She must have let out the detail of him sitting at the table with his head down in a sleeping position.

" Uhhg, Were you trying to make dinner for me?" She said and woke him up.

" Well, yah but I fell asleep half way into the process, sorry Sakura-chan. "

" No, no it's ok besides you aren't feeling well and cooking is my job remember? We had a deal becau-" She was then cut off by Naruto's out of character response.

" Y-you don't l-like my cooking Sakura-chan...? "

" N-no I never said that Naru-chan... "

" Yes you did...y-you were about to say " because I couldn't cook "

" NO! that's not true I would never say that-"

" It's ok Sakura-chan, I'll just make instant ramen for the rest of my miserable life..." He said before he began to cry.

" WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO!" She finally snapped at him " Your acting like a mood swinging, PREGNANT WOMAN! " Then out of nowhere he starts to laugh hysterically? " Huh..? "

" Hahahaha , yah right! First Tsunade says I'm going through puberty again and now you say I'm pregnant?! Wow this is just too funny! " Falling to the ground he starts laughing even harder and for Sakura It's contagious so she laughs along with him.

" Yah your right that is funny! Hahaha, YOU Pregnant, you got to be kidding me! " Holding her stomach she said " Why don't you take the pregnancy test just to make sure huh?! " She said sarcastically

" GAHAHAHAHA!!! Yah Sakura-chan lets see!! " he said playing along with her little joke.

" Ok, heres the sampler _Naruto-kun _haha! " She put a needle in his arm taking some blood and started the test on her little testing machine. " Hahaha.. I cant believe were doing this even though we know the outcome!! I mean seriously you PREGNANT Ahaha!!!! ahaha...haha....ahhh...a...haha? " What she saw was something so beyond belief, It would change her life forever.

" What's wrong? ahahaha! bust a gut? " He got up and walked up to her wondering why her skin was so pale all of a sudden " Sakura-chan don't scare me like this your going give me a heart attack." Soon he looked at the tester and knew what it was all about. The tester said a big, fat, positive.

" This is a joke right? This is a joke and we're all going to laugh right about now right? see hahaha..... "

" N-n-naruto... this tester says... YOUR PREGNANT " She barely said out of shock.

" P-p-preg...nant..? " He fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okies that was the second chapie, Cliff hangar don't you just love them?! Hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next Cya!**


End file.
